


Ribbit

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: One Shot, Short, it's a joke because I'm shorter than her, shorter like yeojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ribbit





	Ribbit

Choerry said ribbit. Yeojin agreed.

extra:

"Ribbit" said Choerry. Why did she start saying it? No one knows. Happily for her, she and her band mates share the same braincell, so she recibed a "Ribbit ribbit" back from Yeojin. 

Chuu, who was on the same room as them decided to join their conversation in her own language. "Rwa?" 

"Riii. Bit. Ribbit!" Yerim tried to teach her.

"Ribbit bit!" echoed Yeojin.

"Rwabit!" Chuu giggled.

"Did someone call?" asked Heejin. "I heard someone saying rabbit."

"Rwabit bit!"

"Nevermind"

Heejin left.


End file.
